stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Direct Flight
This goal appears at Level 13. __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Walkthrough' You are requested to go to LA International to pick up director, Jackie Woo. There will be three Jackies at the airport, and you have to pick the right one. Your agent will tell you that Jackie likes motorcycles, chocolate and jazz music. 'Direct flight' Talk to the third Jackie, Jackie Woo, and he will say "I'm trying to find somewhere to rent a motorcycle," and offer a lift. He will ask you to drop him off at Downtown. Your agent will call you to tell you that you did something right because he just talked to Jackie's personal assistant and Jackie wants to meet! 'Foreign Food' Your agent will tell you to meet Jackie Woo at Taco Bandito. Jackie will ask you if you know much about his movie, if you choose not much, he will ask you to do some research. (You also have the choice to talk to your Rival whilst at the restaurant). Your agent will call you to tell you to go on a research trip in Las Vegas. 'Vegas, Baby' Go to LA International and fly to Las Vegas. On your arrival visit Cecil's Castle and talk to Hotel Manager Townsden, who will check you into your suite. 'Casino Shuffle' Your agent will call to tell you to talk to people. Your Rival, who is also doing research, will tell you to watch out. Talk to Alana Mavish, the bartender, and Mike Jones, the hotel guest. When you're done, Rachael Freeman, a politician (occupation might be randomized), will talk to you in an impolite manner. Charlene will then call you and ask you what happened but you won't know, she will then ask you to find out. Note that you will lose fans. 'Last Night' Talk to people outside of Cecil's Castle to find out what happened. Hotel Manager Townsden will tell you that she is returning your belongings as your type aren't welcome at the hotel. The hotel guest will tell you he noticed your Rival had switched drinks with you last night. Hannah Nelson will tell you that she happened to overhear your Rival talking about you last night. 'The Truth' Confront your Rival outside The 2 of Clubs. 'Clean Up' Talk to Hotel Manager Townsden to sort out the mess. Charlene will call to tell you even though you've cleared up the mess, you still have some lingering problems. Charlene advises you to get a role in Real People to prove how responsible you are. 'Chance Meeting' After the movie, your agent will call and tell you to meet Jackie at The Black Widow. Use 4 to tell your story. He'll say you had the sort of experience he was hoping you could use in the movie. Leave the club and your agent will call to tell you they'll be sending the script and you can audition for the part. 'Script's Real People (Property of Supercool Studio) Line 1: I hope you can deal with these raw emotions... Line 2: ... because this is the real me. Get Lucky (Property of Headley Studio) Line 1: When it comes to money, I make my own luck. Line 2: Looks like you're sitting on a royal flush. Category:Main Goals Category:Goals